


真相只有一個

by sodamoon404



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404
Kudos: 5





	真相只有一個

這裡好曬。  
荔枝好好吃。  
珍珠不是他的菜，不過冰鎮仙草絕對是宇宙等級的美食。  
說真的伊吹藍沒想過他們會辦案辦到臺灣來。

32度的高溫讓他食欲不振、奔跑速度減半、表達能力衰退……  
平常只要他願意，他總是可以伶牙俐齒的接話接到刈谷吐血。

「而且拉麵怎麼可以這麼難吃？」他吐出舌頭。  
「會嗎？我覺得清淡又有橙香很好。」他的搭檔一臉清涼無汗，放下筷子，「謝謝招待。」  
「我要回去商旅旁邊那家仙草冰。」  
「你不能吃那個過活。」  
「沒人試過你怎麼知道不可以。」伊吹委屈的站起身，黑色貼身背心加短褲，外罩襯衫，配懶人帆布鞋，完全融入島國風情。  
志摩一未深吸一口氣。  
知道你的男朋友腿很美和眼睜睜看他穿短褲出門是兩回事。

「這條褲子哪來的會不會太短了。」他低聲說。  
「怎麼過了一個海志摩就變成碎碎唸的stepmother？海中間發生了什麼事？」  
「為什麼是後母請問？總之明天就能回去了，你忍耐點。」

和特殊犯罪搜查一系合追綁票案，追到掀掉橫跨東京台北的小幫派，他們都還在一個中大獎的心理狀態。  
人質受了點輕傷，整體收穫豐碩。  
除了報告可能寫不完以外……  
捲髮青年再次瞥了勻淨修長的腿一眼，冷不防對上隔壁也在瞧那雙腿的上班族，對方侷促的調整了下領帶，兩人相視無言。  
他在心裡盤算到底該怎麼把短褲處理掉。  
要不然灌上水泥沈進海峽？  
他想。  
啊～～我說的是褲子不是上班族。

進到商旅房間前，伊吹果然還是獲得了一杯紫芽山茶加仙草。  
他把杯子抵在額頭上，倒進沙發裡。  
「真的好、熱……」  
「房裡一直有空調，等一下就舒服了。」  
「怎麼你還能正常運作搜一菁英都是這樣的嗎……」  
「跟搜一沒關係。你把『界線』關緊一點就是了。」志摩從頭上拉出灰色polo衫，裸著上身進浴室洗了把臉。  
出來時另一人竟然睡著了。  
他脫掉了襯衫扔在沙發旁，抱著冰涼的飲料，側著臉，微微張開口吸氣，臉頰曬到發紅。  
即使剛剛擦掉汗了，表層體溫還是跟發燒一樣。  
場域打很開的伊吹在澎湃的臺灣飛快飽和，四周溫度、聲響、色澤、情緒彷彿用兩倍的功率朝他發射，因此逮捕一結束，他的疲勞就瞬間爆發。志摩沒輒只得盡量讓人吃飽睡睡飽吃。  
「伊吹？」  
他輕推了他一下，沒醒來，志摩於是抽出飲料，扶起他的頭往下多墊了一個靠枕。在冷氣的護持下，兩人的吐息漸漸變得舒緩。

天空明亮濃郁，藍得要滴下來，商旅頂樓那個長長的游泳池，伊吹等下醒了說不定會有興趣。  
志摩迷迷糊糊的想。  
水一定很清涼，會順著他的背流下來，代替志摩的手撫摸他……  
青年靠著沙發坐下，握住搭檔的手，將頭向後枕在沙發墊上。  
伊吹的呼吸聲很靜，但很神奇的，他還是感覺得到，就像兩人在辦案現場互相感知一樣，他能知道對方的位置，動靜，氣息波動……

電話鈴聲一顆一顆溜進伊吹耳中。

他睜開眼，因著手上的重量停了一下，然後小心翻身，用沒被握住的那隻手取過手機。  
可惜志摩還是醒了，他深吸口氣，捏了下伊吹的手，伊吹於是從沙發滑下來，沿著志摩的肩膀、胸膛，一路滑到他大腿上枕著。「嗯，是我。」他說，「請說。」  
志摩低頭看他，面無表情的揉他的頭髮。  
一會兒後伊吹放下電話，志摩清了清喉嚨，「還好嗎？出了什麼事？」  
「那個……」他扁嘴，奄奄一息的問，「新加坡……目前幾度？」

案件收尾收不乾淨，海巡署在高雄港外截到潛逃的六名幫派份子，其中兩人趁亂逸走，據報逃往新加坡市。  
下一班飛機在三小時後，警局已經派人來接送了。

志摩花了幾秒鐘清醒，手腳俐落的收拾行李，迅速把西裝外套疊好放進箱子裡，「動作快，不要讓人家等。」  
然而伊吹並不太想動，「所以說我們現在是名Ｏ探柯南了嗎一直出外景？」  
「那你該慶幸你不用被關在行李箱裡運出去。」他頓了一下，又說，「那件短褲給我留在臺灣！」

END


End file.
